Sometimes we'll cry
by Sexy-Alek
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes where they fall through time. How will Ron react to the Young Dark Lord taking an interest in his girl friend? TMR x HG
1. Prologue

Title: Sometimes we'll cry.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes where they fall through time. How will Ron react to the Young Dark Lord taking an interest in his girl friend? TMR x HG

Genre(s): Romance.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter one: Nosiness leads one to trouble.

Draco Malfoy stood inside of Borgin and Burges, his fingers grazing over the golden box interestedly while Borgin spoke to him excitedly.

Little did he know that even in the deserted little shop he was being watched. Five years ago the girl that watched him would have had a head of bushy, unmanageable hair but now, at seventeen, her hair had grown and become more manageable, the bush gradually evolved into soft curls as her mother had constantly told her it would.

It had been four months since the War between Voldemort and Harry. Hermione Granger was one of the most famous witches in the world, even now, in the darkest part of Knockturn Alley that would forever be subject to Dark Magic items she was hiding under an Invisibility cloak, her boyfriend Ronald Weasley and best friend Harry Potter on either side of her, the invisibility cloak leaving their feet uncovered, but Ron had said that legless feet were not unusual in Knockturn Alley after the spell last month by the Ministry that had backfired. The aim had been to get a mans feet out of a chimney but it had instead made lots of hopping shoes appear. If there were sightings one should call the Monistry immediately as the feet are quite dangerous in rather an absurd and painful --For men especially, way.

"What is it?" Ron whispered.

"We shouldn't have come." said Hermione, avoiding his question. How could she possibly know what it was from this far away?

"I don't trust him," said Harry for the hundredth time since they had caught sight of the Slytherin. "He's up to something. Are those runes on the box?"

"That's the rune for Time." said Hermione, surprised she could make it out and even more surprised Harry had noticed they were runes.

Ron squinted. "Are you telling me Malfoys trying to time trav-- Bloody hell, Harry! Do you reckon he's trying to get to a few seconds before you beat You-Know-Who and kill you so You-Know-Who would have won?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Ronald, you are unbelievably dense sometimes." she said, her cheeks pink.

"Ron, the Malfoys were against You-Know-Who after he pretty much sentenced Draco to death," Harry said patiently. "Besides, I could beat Draco with one hand tied behind my back."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, he's leaving." she said quickly and they moved to the side and into a corner where they were pressed painfully against each other. Well, painful for Hermione, having two boys press their weight against her. Her cheeks flushed to a colour that matched Rons hair. "I think it's safe now."

They pulled away, oblivious to her uncomfort and watching the blonde leave empty handed.

"He didn't buy it." Ron said, pointing out the obvious.

"He wanted to." said Harry, and his face scrunched in thought.

"Borgin noticed that, I'll bet my Pixie Wand that he was asking a lot more then the price he'd shown at first." said Hermione, her voice traced with disgust.

Rons attention snapped towards her. "You have a Pixie Wand?" he asked.

"Harry got it for me for my birthday --The one you missed." she said pointedly.

Rons ears reddened. "I wouldn't have missed it if you had come to Bulgaria with us."

"To have you have a go at Viktor for saying hello to me?"

"Will you two stop it?" Harry snapped, obviously irritated.

Ron held back his retort.

"We're going inside." said Harry, breaking their glaring as well.

"You've over reacting." said Hermione, wishing she could look him in the eye. He listened better when he had a scrutinizing gaze on him.

"Come off it mate, who knows what's in there." Ron said, agreeing with her.

"All I know is that there's a box in a Dark Magic shop that Malfoy wants, that can't be good, can it?"

Ron scowled. "Maybe it's one of those muggle things? Hermione, you said they come in a sort of box, didn't you? Those jelly things that you put on your dick when you're having se--"

"Ron," Hermione said. "I really don't think Malfoy would be purchasing muggle condoms from a Dark Magic shop --For goodness' sake Harry, will you please stop laughing?" It had been one of their sex talks, as of last week Ron had taken an interest in pushing their relationship up the ladder. Not that she'd given into him. Not yet.

"Sorry, sorry. Can we please go in now? Unless Ron wants to keep on going about how you two--"

"Harry." Hermione growled, warningly.

"Sorry again. Let's go inside?"

"When Borgin leaves." she sighed.

They had to wait five more minutes before the hunch backed old man disappeared through a door. Hermione placed a silencing spell on the bell, stopping it from ringing whem they opened the door.

"Don't touch anything." Harry ordered when they got the shelf which the box lay on. "Hermione, what do you make out?"

"It's confusing. There's Time, and here, this triangle usually means Peace but there's a line through it, it could mean War but it could also mean Water--"

"How can it mean War or Water?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Water has a line through it as well; I just can't remember which direction it goes in. Frankly all I'm getting from this is basically that it's Time related, but we knew that from watching from outside."

"No, don't touch--"

"Don't be silly, Harry. Malfoy touched it didn't he? And Borgin touched it to put it in its place." Hermione ran her fingers over it, feeling Ron edge slightly away. She rolled her eyes. "It's smooth and I don't think it's goblin made, it isn't elegant enough."

"Let go of it, Hemione. I really don't think we should be touching it." Harrys voice was laced with worry.

"You were the one who wanted to come inside," she said, indignant. "Oh, there's a flap." and before either boys could say anything, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

Everything else happened within seconds of each other. A burst of sand in her face and then it was wrapping around them. She screamed and Ron swore, Harrys wand was out, the door opened and Borgin shot out, horror etched on his face.

The ground under them seemed to give way and the grains of sand became rope like, burning them, darkness surrounded them and she heard Harry yell to hold on tightly, his arms wrapping around her waist protectively while Rons screaming drowned her ears.

Then she felt nothing for a moment, and suddenly her eyes shot open. Cool, wet grass under her, soothing her burning skin. She had bruises.

Harry sat up next and then Ron, and they were all in the same, bad condition.

"Blimey," choked out Ron, his eyes fixated on Hermione, wide and alert. "You just had to open it, didn't you?"

"Do you often fall from skies?" Hermione was the only one that had to turn around at the sound of the voice. Ron and Harry were already facing the new comer with the soft, silk like voice. For some reason both boys had stopped moving. "Unless you apparated onto School Grounds—"

Hermione spoke before she turned around, this boys ignorance only adding to her foul mood. She had gathered from the sight of the place that they were close to the school. It aggravated her to think she could not explain it. "If you've read _Hogwarts: A History_, you would know that—"

"That it is not possible to apparate onto school grounds." He said, looking entertained by her outburst. She flushed slightly, for a moment she was lost for words; the boy was gorgeous. He had high cheekbones, his wavy raven black hair was combed to the side and his piercing eyes were the clearest blue. Come to think of it he looked a bit like Harry—Who Hermione had admittedly fancied from their Seconds Year until their Fourth. He was tall and dressed in Hogwarts robes, a Slytherin Headboy pin on his chest.

This was so wrong –It wasn't even school time for a couple of weeks and this boy, whoever he was, was not Slytherin Headboy. Draco Malfoy was going to be Slytherin Headboy, with Hermione and Harry being Griffindor Headgirl and boy.

Whoever he was, he was a fake.

She knew her mouth was slightly ajar at him but she wondered why Harry and Ron were so flabbergasted as well, she certainly hoped for her and Ginnys cases that their silence was for the reason of the Headboy pin.

"Yes," the boy continued, being kind and taking their silence for surprise. "I _have_ read _Hogwarts: A History, thank you."_

And then Harry said the most terrifying thing, those two words that turned Hermiones annoyance at the boys cheek into full fledged fear of his next words, because those two words suddenly made everything make sense:

_"Tom Riddle?"_

A/N: -Grins.- I wonder how Hermione's going to be reacting to the Dark Lord? How's RON going to be reacting to him? Obv Hermione and Riddle are totally gonna attract. Two great minds –Two great bodies, you do the math? xD Review!


	2. The Sorting Hats Game

Title: Sometimes we'll cry.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes where they fall through time. How will Ron react to the Young Dark Lord taking an interest in his girl friend? TMR x HG

Genre(s): Romance.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Alerts: 6

Favourites: 18

Reviews: 9

Chapter two: The Sorting Hats game.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the boy that had gotten Hagrid expelled and Myrtile killed, the young man who had tortured innocent men and women to insanity and killed children and puppies was standing before Harry Potter, the boy who had killed him, Ron Weasley, the blood traitor and Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born, AKA Mudblood, looking politely surprised.

"Have we met?" he asked, his eyes showing innocent curiosity.

Hermiones hand shot out and grabbed Rons, the red head jumped, he yelped in surprise and the sound turned Riddles attention from Harry to the Weasley.

Rons mouth opened. "Oh, s-sorry." He laughed but it was choked, and his eyes were wide. When Riddle continued to stare with his piercing eyes at Ron, the boy broke. "We heard you were smart." He said simply and Harry laughed slightly, Hermione stared at her boyfriend, once again, in awe of his stupidity.

Riddle was staring but he managed to snap himself out of his daze. "Well, that is… flattering." He said carefully. "Shouldn't you be getting to school? I'll lead the way while you tell me how you appeared from nowhere and why I haven't seen you in any classes when we're obviously in the same year. Also, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take five points each from your Houses to compensate for your skipping cla--"

"We're exchange students." Hermione said suddenly. "From Durmstrang."

Tom surveyed her, his eyes narrowing when she refused to meet his gaze and kept her eyes on her sneakers. "I see. Let's get you to Professor Dippet then." He turned around swiftly, taking great strides to distance himself a little from them.

The boys stared at Hermione and she gazed back at them, placing a hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." tears brightened her eyes and Harry grinned at her reassuringly but his eyes showed worry.

"Don't worry, 'Mione." He said, using the small name to calm her down. "Dumbledore's alive here, he won't try anything."

"Yeah, besides, Harry'll just kill him again if he does, won't you Harry?" Ron added, trying to make his girlfriend feel better, even if he did think it was her fault.

Harry laughed bitterly, pulling out his wand and twirling it in his fingers. "Absolutely." The circumstances had been different in their time, even with the twin cores of the brother wands, Harry may not win against this Dark Lord. "He's still just a kid here," Harry said, more for his friends then for himself. "We've been through tons more then he has, we've fought older Wizards and our magic's stronger then ever."

"That's right," whispered Hermione, her eyes fixated on Harry with praise. "We'll be fine if we stick together."

"Let's hurry already before he gets suspicious." Ron grumbled.

"And prepare for our play." Hermione said warily.

"Why, that's a surprise." Armando Dippet exclaimed, his spectacles sliding slightly down his nose while he surveyed the three youngsters. Riddle had been sent to class, much to his ado. "Exchange students from Durmstrang? Well, I really didn't get any letters…"

.

"But we've already left Durmstrang." Said Harry, staring helplessly. "It's our last year, Sir, if we miss it…"

"We won't be able to get into any decent Wizarding College!" said Ron indignantly.

"Yes," Headmaster Dippet said, hopelessly. "But I'm afraid I cannot –"

"We can owl our families to send the paperwork again if you would like," Hermione said. She could easily forge them if she could spend an hour or two in the library.

"That won't be necessary,"

It was a jolt to all three of them, shaking them to their bones and filling their hearts with hope. They got up at the same time, turning around, their hearts in their throats.

Before them stood a tall man, his corn coloured hair beginning to frost, but the pale colour only added to the effect of his piercingly ice blue eyes that gave off an impression that he were x-raying them and from the smile on his lips, he liked what he saw.

"Professor," Harry breathed.

Dumbledore continued, waving a few pages of paper in the air. "I received these a few weeks ago, I immediately owled you on this matter if you recall so, Professor Dippet?"

Dippet was watching Dumbledore, puzzled. "Oh? You did? That is to say—"

Dumbledore looked innocently surprised, only Harry could see he didn't mean it. "It was after the letter you sent, if you remember, early July on your question about the Ministers pref-"

"Yes, yes," said Dippet hastily, looking at the tops of the childrens heads quickly. Desperate to regain some of his dignity he carried on "Now Albus, if you'll just give me those admission forms, I expect that's what they are –"

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet Armando." Said Albus, his eyes sincere and apologetic.

Hermione caught on first.

Dippets glasses drooped along with his jaw. "Ex-excuse me, Albus?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like our names to make sure we are who we say we are." Said Hermione, earning a small, gratified smile from the soon to be head master. "I'm Hermione Gr—" she paused for a half moment. "Green. Hermione Green. This is Harry Featherstone and Ronald Angelo."

Dumbledore nodded his approval and the papers glowed blue. "A slight protection charm." He said to Dippet. "A truth charm. One can never be too careful with Beauboxs' competitive streak."

"Darn French," agreed Dippet as the papers flew to them.

Harry and Ron grinned, but Hermiones eyebrows knitted together.

"While you look through those, Armando. I'll show the young children to their Dorms." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes." Dipped waved his wand dismissively, frowning at the fake admission forms.

"Follow me, children."

"And?" Dumbledore urged, his eyes wide as he listened to their story.

Harry stopped and looked at him. He had been the one doing the explaining and Hermione and Ron had sat silently at his side, every now and then piping up to add a long, forgotten detail. First they had explained their arrival and then they'd told of Riddles beginning to the learning the location of the Hocrux.

"And then we went there." Said Harry lamely, his eyes on Dumbledores. Questioning.

Hermiones hand found his. "We're not here to change the future." She said softly.

Dumbledore nodded, frowning. "Yes, you have already told me enough." He agreed, grudgingly. "I think it would be wise to keep away from Tom." He sighed, fixing his gaze on them. "I always did know he was different, just never would have thought he'd…"

"No one did." Said Harry. "But you have to not interfere with it, because –" he stopped, his eyes closing.

Hermiones grip on his hand tightened and Ron grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Harry," said Hermione quietly. "Somethings might be okay to change."

They were talking about his parents and Peter.

"No," said Harry, his voice raspy. "I've already made my decision, I made it in our Seventh Year. I've got a family, even with Sirius and my parents dead. I've got you guys." He laughed. "And it's some consolation and that they're safe and not born yet too."

Hermione wiped her eyes through his speech and Ron turned a little pink.

But Dumbledore watched him keenly. "Harry, you have made a decision that many Wizards –Older and stronger then you, would never have the will to bring themselves to make. You have shown courage far beyond your years."

Harry smiled faintly at the familiar words. "It's good to see you again Professor."

"It's good to meet you Harry, I expect I'll be far more impressed in future." His eyes twinkled behind his glasses and all three of their stomachs turned warm with the thought of him alive and well.

"Professor, if I may," said Hermione. "We've told you how we know you and explained how we got here, we've given you information about the future but you haven't explained how you knew we arrived, or that we were, well, trustworthy!"

"Now Miss Granger," he beamed. "Dinner is going to start in half an hour, and I'll need to know which classes you'll be taking before I introduce you and you're going to ofcourse be sorted—"

"What?" the three said together.

"But Professor." Harry said. "We were in Griffindor."

Hurra! He had managed to detour them! ….For now.

"Yeah, I know it was a long story, but it was the bit at the start where me and Hermione got sorted and then Harry—"

"It's protocol." Said Hermione. "It was written by Jenkins Firebreath who studied under Helga Hufflepuff, _Foundations and Necessary Rules With Introductions To An Amateurs Guide On Teaching At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ it was published and there were two hundred copies which makes it exceptionally—"

"We get the picture," snapped Ron, feeling like the dummy of the group while Dumbledore watched Hermione and Harry brightly.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to welcome Harry Featherstone, Hermione Green and Ronald Angelo of Durmstrang. They will be continuing their Seventh and final Year of schooling at Hogwarts!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood dressed in Hogwarts robes, standing uneasily in between the Hyfflepuff and Ravenclaw tables while people whispered and pointed. Girls were leaning towards Harry, taken by his resemblance to the Slytherin Prince, Tom Riddle. And Riddle himself watched them from afar, his eyes fixed on them as though they were specimens at a zoo.

There was awkward clapping; it was the first time they had gotten students from any school.

"Let the Sorting begin!"

There was surprise and some laughter, but it died down after a few seconds.

"Angelo, Ronald!" Dumbledore called and Ron made his way upto the stool.

"Trust her to give me the lousiest last name." he said, glowering at his amused girlfriend when the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_It's better the __Weasley__ by far_. A voice hissed in his ear and he almost jumped. The Sorting hat had not spoken to his on his first year. _Of course not,_ it cooed. _What were you then? Just another Weasley. Hmmm, this is interesting…._

'I'd like to be put in Griffindor if you don't mind then.' Ron thought, annoyed.

_Oh, I don't think so…_

'What? Hey, my family's been in Griff—"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Hermione and Harrys jaws dropped.

Dumbledore frowned but pushed Ron towards the table. The red head sent his friends a dumb-founded expression to match theirs, before heading towards the applauding Slytherins. He was petrified when a boy who resembled Draco Malfoy made room for him to sit next to him and patted him on the back, congratulating him.

"What the hell?" hissed Harry to Hermione, utterly perplexed.

Hermione opened her mouth but Dumbledore called Harrys name. Harry got on the stool, a look of foreboding etched onto his face.

_Oh my! This is something else, after your friends thoughts on you I knew you were going to be something else… Definitely Griffindor material, you remind me of Godric himself._

'You sent Ron to Slytherin.'

_Quick aren't we?_

'Ron hates Slytherin, so don't tell me he's Slytherin material because he definitely isn't.'

_Well he showed some real Slytherin spirit when he left you and Miss Granger._

'Everyone's had those moments—'

_You're right._

'Don't den –Wha'?"

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

Hermiones knees shook. This could not be happening!! She looked at Dumbledore, but he was shooing Harry to the Slytherin table.

"Green, Hermione!" said Dumbledore, his eyes meeting hers. It gave her the courage to make the first move and seat herself.

_My, my, you and Mr Potter really are mind candy._

'You're upto something.' she thought fiercely.

_There's gratitude for you!_

'Gratitude? For putting us in the same House as the most evil person who has ever lived? We're trying to keep away from him until Professor Dumbledore finds a way for us to get home!'

_You seem to be very scared of someone who you've already killed._

'Of course I'm scared! He's Lord Voldemort!'

_Stop shouting, little girl, for now he's just a boy. _

'You do understand that there is already a very good chance that this 'boy' has placed torture curses and ripped a fraction of his soul out, don't you?'

_Nothing is going to change my decision. I would have thought you would be pleased._

'…Pleased?'

_A great mind he has, much like your own, someone who can finally challenge you. _

'Pardon, but are you suggesting you're doing this to keep me from boredom?'

The voice turned mocking. _Afraid of a little competition? Miss Granger, you helped to kill this boy. Try for some remorse._

'Competition? _Remorse?_ With all due respect—'

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the Hat and she saw Harry and Ron slide away from each other to make room for her when Dumbledore lifted the hat from her head.

She looked at him and he met her eye and patted her back to assure her, at the same time pushing her towards the table where historys most notorious killer sat.

A/N: O-o; Woah, I had no IDEA this story would get so much responses. XD Thank you to everyone for your reviews and appreciation and suggestions! -n-n- I


End file.
